A Father's Love
by Eat.Pray.Fuqk
Summary: AU Minato is at his wits-end, 15 year old Naruto just refused to listen no matter what. He goes to his last resort and even though it'll benefit Naruto in the long run he just can't let go.


I do not own Naruto. If I did Minato and Kushina would be very much alive.

Minato Namikaze sighed in frustration. For the first time in his life he had no idea what to do. He'd fought in the great ninja war, "tamed" Konoha's red hot habanero, he was Hokage for Pete's sake! Yet he had no idea how to punish his 15 year old son. It had all started 3 months ago with a messy room.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Naruto! Are you in here?" Minato said as he opened the door to his son's room. His nose was assaulted with a foul smell reminiscent to dying cats. "Dear Kami-sama! Naruto!" He called out scared his son had smothered under the pillows on his bed. "What?" Naruto yelled at his father. Minato was astounded because Naruto never yelled. He blamed it on the shock of being woken up. "Breakfast is ready. Your mother would like you to join us." He said with a smile on his face. _

_"Sure that sounds nice." Naruto said as he rolled over and went back to sleep. Minato smiled and closed the door expecting Naruto to get up on his own. He returned to the kitchen where Kushina was sitting serving 8 year old Daijiro pancakes. "Naruto up yet?" Kushina asked. "No, I figured I'd just let him sleep in since it is his day off." Minato said as he sat down to breakfast._

_At noon Naruto was still asleep. Minato decided to try and wake him again. "Naruto, kiddo you have to get up." He said as he nudged his son's back. "You can't possibly sleep all day." He said trying to coax him out of bed. "Watch me." Naruto replied rolling back over. Kushina heard the commotion and decided to intervene. "Naruto are you sick?" Kushina asked. He was a momma's boy so she expected him to answer. "No." He replied. Daijiro ran into Naruto's room upon hearing his voice. "Nii-san! You promised to help me train today." Daijiro yelled happily. Naruto got out of bed and stomped around his room. "That's the spirit." Minato said. They all watched intently as he walked around the room half sleep._

_He pulled out scrolls and summoned several fans. He even went so far as to open a window. "Naruto it's freezing outside..." Minato started when he was cut off. "I don't care, I'm hot. You people coming in here and generating heat is making me hotter." He said rolling his eyes. "Don't talk to tou-san that way!" Daijiro boldly said. "Shut up you little troll." Naruto told him. "Naruto! Don't disrespect people in this house! You're grounded for 3 weeks." Kushina said. "Okay." Naruto replied taking off his shirt and laying in bed. _

_"I can't believe the nerve of him." Kushina was still ranting 4 hours later. "Telling me I'm generating heat in my own house. In my own god-damned house!" She screamed at Minato. He just shook his head and agreed with her at the appropriate times. Kakashi poofed in just before she picked up the broom to use on Naruto. "Yo!" He said. Daijiro ran in from the family room to hug Kakashi. He sighed as he looked at Daijiro. He was wishing Naruto had stayed his age forever. He listened to Daijiro talk until he heard yelling upstairs._

_"It's my day off so how about we go play ninja?" Kakashi suggested. "But! I want to see Mom beat Naruto!" Daijiro replied. "Daijiro!" Minato yelled. "Yes sir. Let's go uncle Kakashi." He said pulling Kakashi out the door. Minato sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before going to retrieve his wife._

_"I told you to clean your room a week ago!" She yelled. "There's no point in cleaning it now get out!" Naruto said covering his head with a pillow. "Don't talk to your mother that way." Minato said. "Get out of bed and do as your told." He said as he pulled the covers off. "Do you want us to extend your punishment?" Kushina asked. "I don't care! I'll clean my room okay? Just leave me alone." He yelled and got out of bed. Minato and Kushina were shocked by his outburst and left silently.  
><em>

_A few days later everything seemed to be back to normal. Until a frantic Hinata rang the Namikaze doorbell. "Hokage-sama is Naruto here? I need to t-talk to him." She said with her voice cracking and tears in her eyes. "Of course Hinata-chan, come in and have a seat and I'll get him for you." Minato said as Kushina came out of the kitchen. "Would you like some tea dear?" She said as she sat down next to her._

_Minato ran upstairs and knocked on his son's door. "Naruto. Hinata's downstairs crying she says she needs to talk to you." He said. Naruto stood up and rushed past his father. He ran to the sofa and crouched to her level. "Hime." He said quietly. She hugged him but continued crying. "Baby, I can fix it. Talk to me." He said staring into her eyes. She started whispering in his ear and it wasn't long before he stood up. "Stay here. Kaa-san I have to do something really fast. So extend my punishment in advance." He said as he walked out._

_Minato let him go, but Kushina looked pissed. "I'm sorry Namikaze-san, Please forgive me for disrupting his punishment." Hinata said bowing. "How did a good kid like you end up with Naruto?" Kushina asked with a smile. Hinata giggled. "I think it's luck." She said with a smile. "Come into the kitchen. I'll make you that tea." She said._

_A few minutes later Naruto came in with bleeding knuckles and a black eye. "Let me know if he even looks at you again baby." Naruto said as he rinsed his hand off. "Thank you so much Naruto!" She said happily. "What was the problem?" Minato asked. "Some fucking idiot had been watching her for months! I hope I paralyzed him!" Naruto said slamming his fist down onto the counter. "Language!" Kushina reminded him. Hinata got up and rubbed his back softly. _

_"Well I hate to be the bad guy, but Naruto's still on punishment." Minato said. Kushina nodded. Hinata smiled and bid Naruto a soft good bye. He smirked and whispered something in her ear before walking her out. "I wonder how they're complete opposites yet still manage to make it work." Kushina said. Minato sweat dropped and laughed softly._

_Everything returned to normal yet again until Kushina and Minato asked Naruto to watch his younger brother until they returned home from shopping. "Yeah, yeah sure." Naruto said as he flipped through channels. As they walked out expecting to return in 15 minutes or less everything was calm. When they returned home it was a different story. There was a broken vase on the floor, the television screen had been broken and Daijiro's cries were filling the house._

_Kushina dropped the groceries and ran looking for Daijiro until she found him in the bathroom. His sleeves had been tied together and the shower was on him full blast. "Dai!" She screamed. "Mommy!" He cried. "Dai!" She cried again. After turning the shower off and untying him, she was out for blood. "NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" She yelled and began searching rooms. "Damn this house for having 9 rooms!" She yelled. Finally she found him in the attic sitting on a stack of boxes.  
><em>

_"Oh shit, you're home. Did you find him in the shower?" Naruto asked. "Watch your language!" Kushina said as she punched him. She then grabbed his ear and pulled him down two flights of stairs to his father's office. "I can't deal with him anymore Minato! It went from simple arrogance to just being plain mean! You deal with it!" She said as she slammed the door. "AND ASK HIM TO CLEAN HIS ROOM!" She added.  
><em>

_End Flashback._

* * *

><p>"Well if you're just going to sit there I'll leave." Naruto said as he stood up. "Sit down." Minato said with venom dripping from his voice. Naruto huffed but did as he was told. "What's wrong?" Minato asked softly. "Nothing." Naruto replied. "There has to be something, because you don't just act like this! I... Your mother. We raised you better than this!" He said as he stood up. "This behavior is getting out of control! I expected better from you." Minato said as he paced the room. "You want to sleep 'til noon, fine. I'm willing to agree to anything to get you back to normal." Minato said with a smile. "I understand Naruto. I know how you feel."<p>

"No you don't! Stop acting like you do!" Naruto yelled as he stormed out. Minato sighed. He knew what he had to do. He began to write a letter to his favorite sensei. After working on the letter he decided to go join his family for dinner. "Did you handle it?" Kushina asked. After he didn't answer she decided not to press the issue.

The next day Minato woke Naruto up at 6:00am. "Naruto! Wake up." Minato yelled cheerfully. "What the fuck did I do to deserve this?" Naruto moaned. "Come on, get up. We have to talk." Minato said softly. "Ughh." He groaned as he rolled over. After 15 minutes waiting in the kitchen Naruto finally came downstairs shirtless, and barefoot. "Okay I'm up what do we have to talk about?" Naruto asked as plated some pancakes and eggs. "I don't know what to do. That's what we're going to talk about." Minato said.

"Okay..." Naruto said as he lifted his fork to his mouth. "... So I've decided to send you with Jaraiya-sama for awhile." Minato said watching as Naruto dropped his fork with a clatter. "He can train you, help you get stronger, teach you things I can't." Minato said with a sad smile. "You're sending me away?" Naruto replied in shock. "It's for your own benefit, and it's just for a little while." Minato said patting him on the back.

"I promise I won't do any more bad things, I'll clean my room I..." Naruto started frantically. "I know Naruto, it'll get better now. Okay?" Minato said with a smile as he put their plates in the dishwasher. "Need help packing?" He asked him softly. "No, I'll do it." Naruto said as he got up.

At around noon, with Daijiro at school having already said goodbye. Minato, Kushina and Naruto were sitting in the living room waiting for Jaraiya-sama to arrive. "Your godfather will take good care of you Naruto." Kushina said in a small voice. He just looked out the window. It was so tense the knock on the door startled everybody. Minato opened the door and bowed as Jaraiya entered. "Sensei, I'm sorry I asked this, but I'm at my wits-end." Minato said as Jaraiya nodded. "It's fine. Hello Kushina." Jaraiya said. "Hello Jaraiya-sama." Kushina said bowing. "Hey pervert." Naruto said disrespectfully. Jaraiya lifted his fist and brought it down onto Naruto's head. "Don't call me that! Now apologize to your parents for putting them through hell for the past few weeks!" Jaraiya said.

Naruto's eyes widened at the request. "It wasn't optional." Jaraiya said. "Mom, Dad. I'm sorry for this." He said with his head down. "It's okay, just come back with everything better." Kushina said with a smile, Minato nodded. "Okay." Naruto said as he stood. His parents wrapped him in a hug and kissed his blonde spikes before sending him off praying for improvement.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy. Let go! I gotta go to the academy so I can become Hokage like you someday." An eager 6 year old Naruto said. Minato was hugging him tight as he could and Kushina was laughing softly. "I know but you're still a baby, still my baby. You always will be." Minato said as he kissed Naruto's blonde spikes. "Okay dad, but I have to go!" Naruto smiled as he kissed his dad. "I love you Naruto." Minato whispered. "I love you too, daddy." Naruto said as he squirmed out of his dad's grip and ran off. _

_End Flashback_

"Dad. Let go." Naruto said.

Minato only gripped him tighter

"I love you dad. I'll do better, I swear."

"I love you too Naruto." He said as he let go.

The End.

That's it, my first fanfic in ages! Give me plenty of reviews and I might write another one! For now review! It's that button down there. Yeah right there. No not that one. The other one. Yeah that one. Thanks for reading.


End file.
